Into you
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: [AU] Sasuke definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada al haber dejado que ella se colara en su vida. [SasuSaku] [¡Feliz cumpleaños Left Lie!]


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es enteramente mía._

 _Primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta pareja_ ** _no me gusta_** _sin embargo hoy cumple años mi waifu,_ _ **Left Lie sí.**_ _Por lo tanto ¡feliz cumpleaños Left! Espero que te guste :3 Ten en cuenta que como me dijiste, no escribo de estos hace mucho :v Por cierto, es recomendable escuchar "Into You" de Ariana Grande uwu._

 _No me culpes si no tiene sentido, tendría más si el profesor de taller dejaba de shingar y me dejaba ocupar la computadora del laboratorio de informatica tranquila :'v_

 _Anyway, nos vemos abajo._

* * *

 **Into you**

* * *

El día que Sakura le dijo a Sasuke que estaba embarazada, él no sintió nada, no dijo nada, no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que estaba feliz por darle a la entrometida de su madre el nieto que tanto ansiaba. Por el contrario, se levantó de su silla, se sacudió las migas de lo que quedó del desayuno, se dirigió hacia su abrigo y diciendo en un murmullo un leve "gracias" salió disparado hacia las calles de Konoha. Prendiendo, con las manos temblorosas, un cigarrillo.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, ¿por qué la vida le jugaba tales bromas? Porque eso debía ser ¿no? Se suponía que Sakura era cosa de unas noches, pero terminó siendo cosa de meses... Años, tres años exactos desde que la vio por primera vez, en el café cerca de la universidad durante una tarde de otoño. Ante el recuerdo, sus pies lo guiaron hacia el mismo café, se sentó al lado de la misma ventana de siempre y sonrió. Recordaba a la perfección el momento en que ella entró al lugar, él estaba estudiando para un examen muy importante que tenía al día siguiente, lo que le llamó más la atención era su, por ese entonces, pelo rojo como el fuego y su pálida piel para vivir en una ciudad costera, donde todos aman broncearse. Ella iba acompañada de alguien a quien reconoció como Uzumaki Naruto, el novio de su prima por ley: Hyuga Hinata, además de ser su mejor amigo, ¿porqué estaría con ella? Nunca la había visto, y eso que él conocía a toda la población femenina de la escuela, desde las de primero hasta las de último año, quizá era una chica nueva, fue lo primero que pensó.

No había posibilidad alguna de que esa chica llevara tiempo allí, por lo anterior mencionado, Sasuke no era de los que dejaban un nombre fuera de su "Lista de chicas que mantener lejos de mi". Pero no, él no conocía a más pelirrojas además de Karin, la novia de su mejor amigo Suigetsu, que para colmo estudiaba en otra escuela. Escrutó con la mirada todo rasgo que pudiera descartarla como la mismísima Karin, después de todo con esa mujer nunca se sabía, que subía o que bajaba de peso con las dietas tan raras que hacía. No, no era Karin, definitivamente no, ¡quien podía ser! Estaba por rendirse y dejar de lado su lado como agente del F.B.I, cuando Naruto se acercó a él de la mano de aquella chica. Frunció el ceño, ¿estaría engañando a Hinata, en frente de sus ojos? Al final, tampoco la engañaba y no venía con ganas de presentarle a la "chica nueva", sino más bien venía a robarle su hamburguesa dado que no había traído dinero para comprar el almuerzo, Sasuke cuando salió de su trance por el enojo le gritó—: ¿Quien es con la que le pones los cuernos a mi prima? —Uzumaki se giró indignado, soltando la mano de la chica.

—¡No le pongo los cuernos... Y su nombre es Sakura! —le respondió, volviendo a su tarea de arrastrar a la muchachita por todo el campus.

Conocía muchas "Sakuras". Pero ninguna era pelirroja, de eso estaba seguro. De ser así ya la habría reconocido, pero no. Ella solo era una desconocida que probablemente nunca volvería a ver en su vida. Pero se equivocó.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de una pelirroja, que ahora tenía el pelo rosa, reír alegremente con él, sentados en un banco alejado de todo y todos. Debajo de los arboles de cerezo, dichos arboles habían sido testigos de múltiples risas, enojos, llantos pero sobre todo el amor que le tenía Sakura a Sasuke. Y él... No estaba seguro ni de qué sentía por ellas. A veces amor, otras melancolía y muy pocas veces enojo. Enojo porque le cortaron su libertad de ir a donde quiera, con quien quiera y cómo quiera, prepararse para ser padre consumía casi todo su tiempo libre y ya no podía salir cómo antes. El colmo sería que se hubiera perdido el nacimiento del hijo de Naruto, Boruto, sólo por el hecho de que caía el mismo día que cumplía la madre de Sakura, y esta, refunfuñando, aceptó que él no fuera a ver a su suegra para asistir al hospital.

Y sí, podía ser que Sakura a veces era horrible como novia/esposa o lo que fuera, pero el resto del tiempo era razonable. Y puede que a veces también lo sacaba de quicio con sus celos y enojos sin aparente razón. Pero el la amaba al fin y al cabo; se había colado en su ser. Cada día, aunque fuera un segundo ella le daba razones de porqué sería buen material para la familia Uchiha, no con palabras sino con acciones, que a veces pasaban desapercibidas por ella, pero para él no.

Pero para ser sinceros, cuando a penas empezaron su relación era un día que no esperaba en absoluto y Sakura siempre le sacaba una diminuta sonrisa con las actitudes que adoptaba a cada segundo. Todo obviamente cuando estaban solos, Konoha era un pueblo relativamente pequeño y en una de esas alguien los veía y corría el rumor por ahí. Pero eso parecía no importarle a Sakura, que con cada de sus locuras hacía creer a Sasuke que no había mujer más cerca de agradarle.

Y vaya que fue así: porque años después seguía con una mujer que al primer momento dijo abandonar cuando hubiera logrado su objetivo.

Al final, no había sido tan malo. O eso quiso creer.

Tomó el último sorbo de su taza de café y estiró su mano hasta alcanzar su abrigo en la silla contigua a él, se levantó dispuesto a ir a trabajar, llegó hasta la mitad de la sala cuando sintió algo que lo agarró del pantalón, no tuvo que ver que era para adivinar de qué se trataba. Agarró a Sarada en sus brazos y ella fue directo a abrazarlo.

—No Sarada, no irás conmigo. Te aburrirías en la oficina —le dijo, como si la infante de un año fuer a entender.

— _Pa... Pa..._ —articuló con dificultad. Sasuke alzó las cejas, cada día Sarada estaba más cerca de su primera palabra. Sonrió para sus adentros y la volvió a dejar en el piso.

—Cuida a mamá —pidió. Giró la perilla y salió a las calles, al igual que otros días, no tenía que ir a trabajar temprano, por lo que sus pies lo guiaron a donde fuere.

Se había vuelto una rutina mañanera, su jefe le había dado una promoción y podía ir más tarde de lo normal, por lo tanto aprovechaba ese tiempo visitando la tumba de su madre o paseando por ahí hasta que fueran las nueve de la mañana. El día anterior hubo una fuerte lluvia, por lo que las calles y veredas seguían mojadas y sucias, " _debería ir a ver a mamá, quizá su tumba esté sucia"_ pensó. Apresuró sus pasos y llegó hasta el cementerio, buscó el lugar donde estaba su madre enterrada y oh sorpresa: estaba intacta. Eso lo extrañó bastante, tal vez el encargado había limpiado más temprano. Era una posibilidad. Puso su abrigo en el banco y se sentó, comenzaba otra de sus terapias con su mamá muerta.

—Sarada ya casi dirá su primera palabra, yo sigo insistiendo para que siga "Mikoto" se que te hubiera gustado que fuera esa —suspiró. Su madre había tenido una mala salud desde que él era un adolescente, supo sobrellevarlo y hasta pensó que podría vivir para ver a su nieta crecer, pero no fue así. Tomó aire y siguió—. Sakura dice que no hay que forzarla, creo que tiene razón, pero aún tengo esperanzas. Hablando de tu nuera, nos casamos el mes pasado —anunció con melancolía. Esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la persona que ahí reposaba—, los padrinos fuero Naruto e Ino, no hicimos una gran fiesta pero si una reunión en casa, junto a papá. Él te extraña, te extrañamos. —Suspiró una última vez—. Ojalá estuvieras aquí.

Y sí, puede que Sasuke sea mostrado generalmente como una persona libre de sentimientos, pero su mamá fue la principal razón de su matrimonio con Sakura, ella fue la que aportó su granito de arena para que Sarada estuviera hoy aquí. Por eso es que Sasuke reniega las veces que le dicen que su hija se parece a su mamá de pequeña, porque no es así. Sarada no tiene nada de Sasuke tampoco, porque se parece a Mikoto, la abuela que sin ella nunca hubiera existido.

Las tres eran indispensables en su vida, las tres se habían metido dentro de él, y ya no podían salir.

Y no podía pedir más que eso.


End file.
